Harry Potter and the Mind Trap
by Abby -WCD
Summary: After telling Harry a few secrets, Voldemort will do anything to turn the boy who lived, even if it takes abuse to do so. Will he be able to break Potter - CHP20: Voldemort is becoming envious at the people Harry loves...will he go insane from jealousy?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Harry Potter and the Mind Trap  
  
By Abby  
  
Copyright - 2001-2003  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Nightmare  
  
  
  
Harry sat in his room at the Dursleys wondering when Ron would ask him to go to his house for the summer. Harry had sent Hedwig to Ron, hoping for a letter. Staring out the window he heard a yell from downstairs. "Boy! Get down here now!" It was his Uncle Vernon . "Wait a minute!" Harry yelled back, knowing that was a very big mistake. "What did you say to me boy?!" his Uncle Vernon yelled at him. Harry could hear his Uncle stomping up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" Harry yelled, opening the door. His Uncle stood in the doorway with a very ugly look on his face. "Get downstairs now!" he yelled, spit coming from his mouth. "Fine then!" Harry yelled. His uncle stepped aside to make room for Harry.  
  
When Harry got downstairs he saw that the Dursleys had company. There were two young men sitting at the table. One man had short, brown hair with blue eyes. The other man had short, blond hair with blue-green eyes. They both looked as if they were in their 30's. Harry's aunt was also in there. She was biting her tongue. Dudley was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ah, this must be Harry." The brown-haired man said. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he stared at Harry.  
  
"I'm Chris," the brown-haired man said. "Max," the other man said. He was also looking at Harry, not blinking.  
  
Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. Harry's uncle came in, looking at Max and Chris.  
  
"Welcome. I see that you have met Harry," his voice grew deep with anger and then suddenly his voice changed,"but you haven't met my son yet. Come in here Dudley!" Dudley wobbled in. Dudley had gone off his diet totally so now he ate things like chocolate and stuff for breakfast.  
  
"Dudley, this is Chris and Max. They are the ones I made the deal with." Harry's uncle explained. Harry didn't know what 'the deal' was but Dudley must have because he looked at Harry and smirked.  
  
Uncle Vernon started to talk about his wonderful job and his superb family, which didn't include Harry.  
  
Somehow Harry escaped, not having to stay for long. When Harry got upstairs he saw that Hedwig had returned with a letter and a big box. First Harry opened the letter, which was from Ron. It said,  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am soo mad at Dumbledore at the moment. He said you have to stay at the Dursleys for the rest of the summer and that he would take you to Diagon Alley and THEN drop you off at my house.  
  
I am sorry that this letter is so late, Pig is sick, he isn't energetic, that is saying a lot, and Errol is...dead. I tried to use Percy's owl but he told me the same thing as last year. This is my owl, and I am busy. He has been pissed off since he couldn't work for Crouch anymore.  
  
I already told Hermione about this and she said it was probably a good reason and on and on. My mum made you some more pies and Hermione is over here and sent you some 'sugarless candy'. I don't see why they call it candy if there is no sugar in it....and yeah, I sent you a book so you wouldn't get sooo bored. Keep writing, it is the next best thing to do.  
  
Oh yeah, Sirius said he wanted me to tell you that you should write to him. He is over at my house right now. He said that two people that were working for You-Know-Who would come and get you. I think he is off his rocker but he sounded serious.  
  
From,  
  
Ron  
  
PS Next summer you are soo coming over.  
  
  
  
Harry sighed and put down the letter. He started to open the box when something jumped out. It was a fake wand. "Fred and George, I should have known, " Harry sighed. He took the fake wand and placed it aside. He kept all of the food in the box and took out the book. It was called 'Quidditch through the Eyes of the Seeker.'  
  
"Wow! That will last me awhile!" Harry s exclaimed, examining the book.  
  
He placed it down and put the box under his bed all for the better. Then he thought to himself, two men. Could he mean Max and Chris? He should write to Sirius. So he went to his desk and got out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started to write and when he was done he read over it.  
  
  
  
Dear Snuffles,  
  
Hey, long time no see. I got your message from Ron. Two guys did come here to make a deal. Their names where Max and Chris. They look as if they were in their 30's. Are they the men you are talking about?  
  
I feel as if I am in one big nightmare with nowhere to run. If you didn't know I have to stay at the Dursleys house the rest of the summer. Great. So how is your summer? I heard you were at Professor Lupin's house. Are you having a good time? Oh yeah, thanks for the book to keep my Firebolt in shape. When I am done with it will look brand new!  
  
The Dursleys are off the diet thing with Dudley but not with me. They say I am too fat. They are talking with a son like theirs! Write back soon, it will give me something to look forward too. Oh yeah, if they are the men you are talking about what should I do? Thanks a lot.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry looked at Hedwig. She wasn't in her cage but nipping on the letter Harry's hand. When he let go she flew out the window. Harry sat on his bed, thinking. If they were the men Sirius was talking about, he should stay upstairs until they left. This summer was worse than last summer  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Finally! This is an edited version of chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

Chapter 2  
  
Answers  
  
Harry stayed upstairs during dinner. He didn't trust Chris or Max so he ate some of the pie Mrs. Weasley sent him. The Dursleys didn't seem to care that he skipped dinner until he heard, "Boy! Get down here now!" Harry sat on his bed trying to think of an excuse until he heard, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
Harry sighed and went down. When Harry went into the hall and saw two suitcases. "Uh-oh, I think they are staying for the night, great." Harry said to himself.  
  
"Get in here now!" his uncle yelled from the kitchen. Harry went into the kitchen and saw that Max and Chris was still in there.  
  
"Boy, show them to the guest room now!" Harry nodded and went into the hallway. He picked up the suitcases with difficulty, ran as fast as he could to the guest room and dropped them quickly onto the floor. He tried to leave but Chris was blocking the doorway.  
  
"I will be keeping a eye on you until we get what we came for." Chris said and then moved out of Harry's way.  
  
Harry ran out of the room and into his room." I have no doubt that they are the men Sirius told Ron about," Harry told himself.  
  
Harry closed the door behind him and lay down on his bed. He couldn't wait until Sirius would write back. Harry was just about to go to sleep when he heard an owl tapping on his window. He got up and yawned, and opened his window. A barn owl came in, dropped a letter on Harry's bed and left. He decided to leave the window open just in case Hedwig came back over night. He went over to his bed and opened the letter with trembling fingers and read,  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry that you can't go to Ron's house but it is all for the best. I suppose Sirius told you about two men who would try to kidnap you and take you to Voldemort. They go by the names Max and Chris.  
  
Be careful. They usually attack at night so don't be unprepared. If they are there tell send a letter to Snuffles because we are both at the Weasley's house. If you have already sent a letter to Snuffles telling that is fine. I hope you having a fun summer.  
  
From,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Harry stared at the letter and thought about it.  
  
At night? Now he probably wouldn't sleep, and Sirius, when would he get the letter?  
  
Harry sat on his bed and started to thinking. A minute or two later he looked at the clock. 11:36 p.m.  
  
Harry sighed. He was hoping it would say 1:00 or 2:00 a.m. For most of the night Harry ate the pie from Mrs. Weasley and read the book Ron gave him. He was just about to flip the page when...  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry whispered so the Dursleys wouldn't wake up. He took the letter from Hedwig's beak and read,  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Yes those are the men. I am sorry but you shouldn't sleep until I come and get you. I will get you at noon tomorrow so be ready. Harry this letter is the most important letter you will ever get so read it VERY carefully.  
  
Do you remember that question you asked Dumbledore in your first year that he wouldn't tell you the answer to? Well, he thinks it is time to tell you. I don't know how to say it but...Harry, you are the last...well, REAL GRYFFINDOR. Harry, this means that you are related to Godric Gryffindor. You need to think about this a lot. Voldemort, as you know, is the last heir of Slytherin. It says in the myth that after a long struggle, whichever house is left standing will be the ruler of the wizard world.  
  
Voldemort has already killed the last real Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat saw Gryffindor in you because of that reason but also saw Slytherin in you because some of Voldemort's power is in you. Keep this letter forever, to remind you of your purpose in life.  
  
Love,  
  
Snuffles  
  
  
  
Harry stared at the letter in shock. He read the letter a few times until he could absorb everything that it said. He put the letter in his pocket and looked at Hedwig. She had another note in her beak, He took it and read,  
  
I WILL BE WATCHING YOU  
  
Harry shivered. First he gets a letter from his godfather that freaks him and now this. Harry walked over to his desk and sat down. Suddenly Harry heard someone yelling through the door,  
  
"HARRY, TIME TO GO!"  
  
Harry froze. It was Chris's voice.  
  
  
  
N/A: R/R! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

Chapter 3  
  
The Deal  
  
Harry stayed seated, too scared to move. Chris, a person that worked for Voldemort stood at his door. Harry was very nervous and felt his stomach twist. First he finds out why Voldemort wants to kill him and now a man that wanted to take him to him was in the same house as him.  
  
"Open the door Harry," Chris said smoothly but loudly. Harry didn't get this. Wouldn't the Dursleys wake up with Chris yelling like that?  
  
Then, to Harry's horror, heard his Uncle's yell, "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Harry was flooded with fear. He couldn't move a muscle.  
  
"ONE...TWO...THREE!" Vernon yelled. Suddenly Harry's door was thrown across the room. His uncle had broken down the door. Harry blinked in disbelief.  
  
"YOU IDIOT BOY! WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR?! AT LEAST YOU AREN'T MY PROBLEM ANYMORE!" Harry's uncle yelled. Harry didn't understand what his uncle meant by that. He furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"You have told him, haven't you?" Chris asked. Harry's uncle shook his head and yelled at Harry again.  
  
"I MADE A DEAL TO...well...TO GET RID OF YOU! This fine man is going to get you out of my house if I don't tell anyone so GOODBYE BOY!"  
  
Harry was still sitting at his desk not daring to speak back. Harry didn't understand it. How could his uncle just give him away? Wasn't it illegal?  
  
"Mr. Dursley, will you leave us alone? I need to punish my boy," Chris said. Chris emphasized the word "my". Mr. Dursley smiled and said, "He is all yours. It's been good doing business with you." Vernon then left.  
  
Chris turned to face Harry. Harry's mind was racing. How? How did this happen? How was he be given away like a toy and how did Chris get away with it?  
  
Chris saw Harry's horror on his face and said," Harry, this must be a big surprise to you. How did I get away with it? Well Harry, I have my powers."  
  
Harry looked at Chris with fear within him. Chris was smiling and watching Harry...no...Not just watching him, Harry thought. How could he have known that was the question Harry was going to try and ask? He must be a mind reader or something...  
  
"Ah, you are smarter that you look. Yes Harry, I am a mind reader and my name is not Chris. It is Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said.  
  
"You...I should have known," Harry said. Harry could finally move because anger had filled him. He got up and reached for his wand but Lucius was faster. Lucius had his wand pointing at Harry before Harry even touched his.  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy's wand and then something popped into his head. Sirius! He was going to be here at noon today!  
  
Harry glanced at the clock. 10:36 p.m. Another hour and 30 minutes. He couldn't hold Lucius off for that long.  
  
Harry looked back expecting to see Lucius still in Chris' body but instead he saw the real Lucius, standing there in a long, black cloak.  
  
"Time to go Potter," Lucius said. Harry suddenly had a jolt of pain that came from his scar. Harry put his hands over the scar while dropping to his knees. He felt as if his head was about to explode until he blacked out.  
  
When he awoke, his scar was still stinging, but not causing nearly as much pain.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark place. He started to get up when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Harry!" It was Sirius.  
  
"What...what happened?" Harry asked, catching his breath.  
  
"Harry...you were kidnapped," Sirius explained. "Lucius was just about to take you when I came in. We had a little duel and then he evaporated. I wrote to Dumbledore and he was going to send the Minister to come get us."  
  
"But...you...aren't...cleared!" Harry choked.  
  
"I know, but before I could get you out of there, Max took me by surprise and stunned me," Sirius said.  
  
"That means..." Harry started to say but was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Stupefy!" the voice said.  
  
Harry, once again, was stunned.  
  
  
  
N/A: Oooh, what is going to happen to little Harry? R/R! 


	4. Chapter 4: Torture

Chapter 4  
  
Torture  
  
Harry woke up sweating. He didn't open his eyes or move. He lay there with his scar burning like hell on his forehead. He felt totally uneasy. He felt the same as he had felt at the graveyard less then a year ago. He felt the same chill as when Voldemort touched him...  
  
Just then Harry realized that someone was touching his face. Their touch was like ice. Someone was sitting next to him, waiting for him to wake up. Harry's head felt as if it was about to split in two. This person's touch was so familiar...like ice but very painful...  
  
Suddenly it popped into Harry's head. Was it...could it be...Voldemort? Harry shuddered. Voldemort must have seen this because he said," I know you are awake Harry." It was Voldemort for sure. He had the same dark, cold voice as last year.  
  
Harry's head felt as if it was on fire. Then Harry, not being able to hold back the pain any longer, opened his eyes.  
  
It was the same dark room as earlier. Harry found that he was on a bed, and sure enough, Voldemort was sitting right next to him, slowly touching hiss face. When Harry moved his head so that he could look Voldemort in the eye, the Dark Lord removed his hand from Harry's face and placed it into his pocket.  
  
Suddenly candles lit all around the bed so Harry could see Voldemort more clearly. Voldemort had a lipless smile on his face and his eyes were filled with greed.  
  
"Ah Harry...you are awake. Took you long enough. So...you know that you are the last real Gryffindor? Don't even try to fake it," Voldemort said with a sly smile. Harry was thinking about lying but Voldemort saw what he was thinking.  
  
"Because it says so in this," Voldemort finished taking a letter out from his pocket. Harry knew which letter it was. It was the letter from Sirius that told Harry the truth.  
  
Harry didn't talk. He barely breathed. He was still quite shocked about the strange truth that he was told. Voldemort read his face and grinned.  
  
"I am glad that you know the truth so I can torture you more easily. For that I might not have to kill you at all. I really don't want to go with the quick and painless killing when I can turn and make you suffer with a plan I have thought of. Yes, I believe plan A will work..."  
  
Harry knew what plan A was even though Voldemort barely described it. Harry tried to sit up but he was pushed back down by Voldemort. The young hero tried to break free from Voldemort but in the end he was too weak. He was forced back down onto the bed with the towering monster making a shadow over him.  
  
Harry didn't get this. Was Voldemort just doing this to give him more pain and suffering? Harry scar still felt as if it was about to split into two at any moment but Harry held back his screams in.  
  
Harry bit his lip. This was all too annoying. Why was he the last Gryffindor? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why was everything happening to him and not some other Gryffindor student?  
  
Voldemort had finally let go of Harry. Harry didn't get up. He stayed laying there gasping for air.  
  
Voldemort walked away from Harry and towards a door.  
  
"I will be back to see what you have chosen, If it is not the answer I am looking for it will cost you dearly." With his last words, Voldemort walked briskly out of the room.  
  
Harry sat up and peered around the room. It only had a bed with candles around it except for an entry to the door. Harry turned his head and noticed that there was a window. It wasn't to outside but to another room.  
  
Harry got up from the bed and walked over to the window. On the other side of the window was a room with only a bed like the one Harry was in. On the bed there was a person.  
  
Harry's glasses were crammed against the window. On the bed there laid a young man about Harry's age, but a bit taller with bright, red hair...  
  
Then it struck him. Ron? Harry tapped on the window trying to get his attention but it was no use. Ron didn't move at all. Harry thought that he was probably knocked out cold.  
  
Harry walked away from the window and towards the door to examine it. It was locked not only with a spell but also with an old-fashioned Muggle lock. Harry thought that maybe he could break it so he gave it a shot. Harry banged and scratched at it but it never gave in.  
  
Harry sighed and walked over to his bed. As he sat down, he heard the sound of paper cracking. He stood up and looked at the bed, only to see his letter from Sirius. Voldemort must have dropped it when he was trying to keep me on the bed, thought Harry.  
  
Harry opened it and reread it and caught something he didn't catch last time. It was,  
  
  
  
P.S. I heard a rumor that Max or Chris was not on Voldemort's side.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the letter in shock. Malfoy was Chris so that meant that it was Max who wasn't on Voldemort's side. Did that mean that he was good?  
  
"No Harry Potter, I am not on the good side," whispered a voice Harry had never heard before. It was cold and sharp. It was nothing like Voldemort's awful voice.  
  
Harry turned around to see whom it was that was speaking. Harry's heart started to beat fast. It was Max who was, to Harry's horror, in the same room with him.  
  
  
  
N/A: By now you can probably tell that I like cliffhangers! Please R/R and then you can go on to the next chapter...^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Other Evil

Chapter 5  
  
The Other Evil  
  
Harry stayed standing. Harry looked into Max's light blue eyes. All Harry saw in Max's eyes were hate and anger. Max took out a wand and pointed it at Harry's chest.  
  
"You don't know how long I have waited for this moment Harry." Max said in his cold voice. Harry shivered. "Ever sense I have known you were the last real Gryffindor I have been tracking you down."  
  
"Why?" Harry managed to say. Max smiled by this. Harry didn't know why but he knew that his answer was evil. At this moment Harry was looking at his feet. Max started to reply when Harry looked at him.  
  
"Harry, you might find this hard to believe but I was in Gryffindor like yourself. Unlike you I wasn't special. I was never recognized for doing anything. Then when I was in my 6th year I heard that there was a real Gryffindor left. I thought it was a miracle. This is what I always wanted to be. A person that was appreciated. So for the rest of my school year I prayed. Then the next year. I prayed until I heard that you, Harry Potter, were the last real Gryffindor. It broke my heart. I had never felt that sad in my life. I was just about to throw my life away until I heard about Dark Magic. I heard that Dark Magic could make my dream come true. Then I found out that all I needed was some blood from the one Gryffindor...."  
  
Harry stared at Max. Max started as a regular kid with a dream and then turned into an evil madman. He was in Gryffindor...how could that be true? He used Dark Magic...it sounds as if a Slytherin made it up. But there was a question that was in Harry's mind at the moment that couldn't be moved. If Max wanted him...then when he stunned Sirius why didn't he take him then?  
  
"Ah, that is a good question. I would have taken you and done the Dark Magic but then Lucius Malfoy appeared. He saw what I did and told the Dark Lord. I almost had you but no matter, I have you now." Max said. Harry's mind was racing. Max was like Malfoy. He could read peoples thoughts.  
  
"Harry you are right. I am like Malfoy and I am not. I am of course, a mind reader. So is Malfoy as you already know but I don't think you know that Voldemort is a mind reader also." Max flinched and then continued," I see that you are very smart for your age. I was the worst at everything, a lot like that Neville that you know..."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Voldemort was a mind reader. That meant that Harry couldn't think around anyone. It was as if he was in one big mind trap. Everyone that was bad that wanted to kill him or use him was a mind reader. I was unsafe to think.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had to move. Harry took a step back and fell down on the bed. Max didn't do anything except move closer to Harry and gave him that evil stare.  
  
" You are still very confused but scared. Your scared...finally...now I can do my Dark Magic!" Max said with an evil smile. Max walked over to Harry and grabbed his arm. Harry shivered. Max's touch and skin was like ice.  
  
Harry was forced up by Max and was dragged to a corner in the room. Max slammed Harry in the corner. Harry felt as if his back was broken. Max let go of Harry and took out a knife. He forced Harry to stay still by dropping his wand and stabbed Harry in the neck.  
  
The pain was horrible. Harry started to scream but Max dropped the knife and covered Harry's mouth. Harry continued to yell but it was blocked off by Max's hand. Max took his other hand and picked up his wand. Then he put it away and took out a potion bottle. He put it to Harry's neck and waited until the bottle was filled with blood.  
  
Max took his hand off of Harry's mouth and walked away. Harry was trying to yell but no sound came out. Harry looked to see what Max was doing. Max was over by the bed with his wand out and the bottle to his lips. The bottle was empty.  
  
Harry's stomach lurched. Max had drunken his blood. Max looked at Harry in the eye and pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
" Darkest moon, brightest sun, I wish one thing and it will be done. I took and stole the blood of my foe. I took it and drunk it slow. I wish to have his powers and his soul. I took it into a bowl. I mixed it with my evil powers with his powers and made me a new soul. I shall turn evil and praise, I will be thankful every DAY!" Max said and then a maroon light came from the end of his wand and went straight towards Harry.  
  
When the light hit Harry he felt a new pain that he had never felt before. He yelled and he heard himself. His voice was back. Harry closed his eyes and yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The pain stopped abruptly. Harry stopped yelling and opened his eyes. Harry saw Max's shoes. Harry didn't realize that he had fallen to the floor. Harry got up and looked at Max.  
  
Max looked stronger and healthier. He looked at Harry and smiled. " How did that feel Harry? Was it painful I hope?" Max asked rudely. "I am so powerful and so evil! I am a real Gryffindor but soon I will be the last real Gryffindor..." Max finished.  
  
Harry's scar started to hurt and he dropped to the floor and put his hands over his face. Harry could hear another voice, which wasn't Max.  
  
"Oh really." the cold, high-pitched voice said. Harry took his hand off his face with his scar still hurting and looked into the face of Voldemort. 


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Spirts

Chapter 6  
  
Evil Sprits  
  
Harry stared into the eyes of Voldemort without blinking. Max was still in there but was smiling. "Ah...You-Know...I mean Voldemort." Max said. Voldemort looked away from Harry and to Max. Harry thought for a moment Voldemort was just about to kill him when he smiled. Harry looked from Max to Voldemort.  
  
"So now you aren't scared. You are foolish, even more foolish than Wormtail. I shall punish you for your stupidity." Voldemort said as he raised his wand. Max raised his wand at the same time and yelled," Expelliarmus!" It hit Voldemort in the chest but it did not effect. Harry stared at Voldemort with a scared look on his face. How could he have done that? He wouldn't have a chance.  
  
" Can't you do better then that Max?" Voldemort sneered. Max looked at Voldemort with a horrible look on his face. Than he put on a smile and said evilly," You are good I must say but Potter is coming with me. He is now mine and you can't take him away from me. Crucio!"  
  
Voldemort didn't move. He was muttering something under his breath and then suddenly the spell stopped and headed strait towards Max. Max didn't expect this and didn't dodge it in time. The spell hit him in the face and he fell down screaming. Voldemort walked up to him and whispered so Harry could barley here him," No one is going to take Potter away from me. That remark will cost you your life. Say goodbye, Max."  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Max and said," Crucio!" Voldemort didn't realize that Max was waving his wand. The spell stopped in midair and stayed that way. Harry had gotten to his feet and was running toward the door. ' If I run fast enough they won't be able to stop me in time' Harry thought. He was running towards the opened door when Max yelled something.  
  
" Oicurc HARRY!" The spell that had stopped in midair was racing toward Harry. It hit him in the back. Harry fell down screaming. Voldemort had seen what Harry was trying to do and yelled," Roodla CLOSED!" The door to the room had closed and was locked with magic.  
  
" Not smart Potter," Max said. Voldemort was pointing his wand at Max and yelled,"Avada Kedavra!" Max didn't realize what Voldemort was doing. Max turned his head and saw the flash of green light and fell onto the floor. The green light had faded and Max laid dead on the floor.  
  
Harry was just now recovering from the curse that Max had hit on him. He got up off of the floor and turned around and screamed. Max's skin was gone. His blood was spreading onto the floor and was rushing onto his feet. Voldemort had turned towards him and whispered," That was what Max had asked for. Putting the spell on you made him a evil Gryffindor so he was turned into a evil Slytherin."  
  
Harry stopped screaming. Max had turned himself too evil that it made him into a Slytherin. Voldemort waved his wand and the blood disappeared. He was looking at Harry in the eye. Harry was scared to the bone. Max had turned his soul evil. Harry's mind was racing. Why had Max said that? He is now mine and you can't take him away from me...why had he wanted Harry after the spell was done?  
  
" He wanted to show me that he was powerful. What an awful mistake that was." Voldemort had said. Harry's mind clicked. Max had told him that Voldemort was a mindreader. Harry looked at the floor trying not to think.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry looked up and saw a red light and fell to the floor. Voldemort put away his wand and walked away from the remainder of Max's body and toward Harry. Harry was stunned and was shaking. Harry's scar was turning red. Harry snapped awake from the pain from his scar and put his hands over his face and started screaming.  
  
Voldemort didn't know how Harry had awakened after being stunned. It must be one of his powers, Voldemort thought. Voldemort was drawing nearer and Harry'sscreams were getting louder. Voldemort stopped when he was standing over Harry. Harry stopped screaming abruptly.  
  
Harry looked up at Voldemort scared. His scar still hurt but he was to busy thinking about someone. Where was Sirius? The last time he saw him was when he explained to what happened when Harry had fainted. He looked up at Voldemort, still scared. He wasn't sure if he should have done this but he did it without thinking.  
  
Voldemort saw what Harry was thinking. Where is Sirius? Voldemort had forgotten all about him. He stared Harry down and smiled.  
  
" So, you want to know where your godfather is. He has been wanting to see you." Voldemort said with a sneer. He clapped his hands and two Death Eaters had appeared. " Bring me Black." Voldemort told them.  
  
"As you wish." The one in front said. Harry recognized the person's voice. It belonged to Lucius Malfoy. He casted Harry a swift glance and avaporated with the other Death Eater.  
  
" He is being tortured at the moment. You might have to go through it too, I am still thinking about it..." Voldemort was staring at Harry still but Harry was not returning the gaze. Harry was looking down at the floor, trying to hold back his screams. Suddenly there was a quick pop and Malfoy and the other Death Eater had returned with Sirius. Sirius was struggling slightly. He looked up and saw Harry. " S.Sirius!" Harry yelled. He tried to run forward but was caught by Voldemort from behind. Voldemort had grabbed him around his chest and locked his hands. Harry had started screaming and struggling but Voldemort kept a strong grip.  
  
" Let go of him!" Sirius had yelled, struggling with the rest of his might. The Death Eaters had been each holding one hand but now they had to grab his at his ribs. The unknown Death Eater had taken out his wand and waved it at Sirius. " Crucio!" he yelled.  
  
Sirius had stopped struggling and had started shaking all over. Harry had stopped fighting and screaming and watched Sirius with worried eyes. Sirius looked up at Harry and said," Goodbye Harry," Then he dropped down dead. 


	7. Chapter 7: Chances

Chapter 7  
  
Chances  
  
"Sirius!" Harry screamed, trying to get free from Voldemort with all of his might. Voldemort held Harry even tighter which made it harder for Harry to breathe. When Harry couldn't move anymore because of his lack of air, Harry stopped struggling and looked at the dead figure of his Godfather.  
  
Voldemort looked at the Death Eater that had killed Sirius and smiled. "Ah, so you do still remember how to kill Severus," Voldemort told the unknown Death Eater. Harry looked at the Death Eater that Voldemort was talking to. The Death Eater lowered its hood and was staring at Harry. Harry stayed in Voldemort's grasp, staring at his Potion's teacher.  
  
"Of course Master, why would have I forgotten?" Snape said, still staring at Harry. Harry couldn't believe it. Dumbledore had trusted Snape and of what he did now proved that he was evil...  
  
"Is it true that you are a spy for Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked Snape dangerously. " No my Lord, it is a plan to trick Dumbledore and give him false information." Snape replied not a sign of worry in his voice.  
  
"Ah, that is smart Severus but if you are lying you shall pay dearly but now..." Voldemort said and then looked down at Harry, "What to do to Potter is the question..."  
  
"I have an idea Master," Lucius said, staring at Harry. "Why don't you master torture him to his last breath?" Harry's blood turned cold. Voldemort shook his head slightly, "No, too easy. Do you have any ideas Severus?" Voldemort asked Snape.  
  
Why don't you use him to make Dumbledore surrender?" Snape said, looking away from Harry and up to Voldemort. Voldemort stared back at Snape, thinking.  
  
"What a clever plan Severus." Voldemort said, putting an evil grin on his face, "We will do this tomorrow morning so he will be even more suprised." Voldemort explained.  
  
Harry looked back down at Sirius' body, his eyes watering. Voldemort must have seen this because he said in a deathly whisper so only Harry could hear," Ah, miss Black, do you?" Then he raised his voice," Lucius, Severus, take Black's body and dump it into a garbage pit."  
  
"Yes my lord," Severus replied, glancing at Harry one last time and then he and Lucius walked over and picked up Sirius' body, then evaporated.  
  
Harry stood in shock, as if he had just been electrified. He also felt anger, as if he could kill Voldemort. He stared where Sirius use to lay until he heard Voldemort's voice.  
  
"Won't Dumbledore be suprised...yes, that is what you are unsure about..." He said in whisper, letting go Harry, who tumbled to the ground. Harry took a big gasp of air, sounding as if he was about to die.  
  
"And how he will he suprised when his own Potion's Master from his school kills him...that will be a sight I will never forget," Voldemort continued, staring down at Harry.  
  
"Only you Harry will be able to not let this happen. That's if..." Voldemort started but he didn't even have to finish. Harry knew exactly what he was going to say. Him or Dumbledore, that was the question.  
  
"I will leave you to decide Potter. You have exactly 1 hour. You time begins now," Voldemort said. As soon as he did a clock appeared in his hand and he walked over and placed it on the bed. Then, without another word, he left.  
  
Harry stayed where he was, to scared to go near the clock. Then he stood up; thinking it was stupid to be afraid of a clock. He walked over to it but when he was just about to touch it when it started to ring loudly. Harry covered his ears, trying to block out the horrible sound.  
  
The noise was getting louder until there was a glass-breaking noise. It stopped abruptly and Harry took his hands off his ears and looked up to see what happened. He gasped and saw the window to the other room had broken.  
  
Then it flickered into Harry's mind. He remembered that he thought it was Ron in that room. He ran over and looked inside. He saw that Ron had awoken by the noise and was looking around the room confused.  
  
"Ron!" Harry whispered in an excited tone. Ron looked over to Harry and then ran over. Harry could tell that he was frightened but was happy to see him.  
  
"Where are we?" Ron asked in an uneasy tone. Harry wasn't sure that Ron realized that the danger that they were both in so he decided to tell him.  
  
"We are uh, at uh..." Harry wasn't sure how to explain where they were. He wasn't sure where they were either but he knew that Voldemort was here.  
  
"Are we at You-Know-Who's hideout?" Ron asked, knowing the answer he was going to get.  
  
"Yes we are, and... How did you get here? Did a Death Eater attack you?" Harry asked Ron, wondering what the reason was for Ron to be here.  
  
" Well, I was at my house when suddenly I heard a curse from the kitchen. I went in to see...my mom...dead," Ron said, tears rolling down his check. Harry went pail. Mrs. Weasley had always been so nice to him and now because of him she was dead. Harry could feel a tear falling down his check too.  
  
"Then, whoever killed her, pointed their wand at me and stunned me. The next thing I remember was waking up to this horrible sound and then hearing a glass break." Ron said, wiping the tears off of his face. "Who did you get here?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Not now, we need to get out of here, I got one hour. Is there a door in there?" Harry asked Ron, trying to peer into Ron's room.  
  
"Yeah, and how are we to get out of here? With all of those Death Eaters..." Ron started but then was cut off quickly by Harry.  
  
"Let me try to get into your room, move for a second," Harry said. Ron moved out of the way and Harry squeezed through the window. After a lot of trouble, he got in and looked around the room. It was alot like his but the door didn't look as well locked as Harry's did.  
  
"I am going to break the lock." Harry said, walking towards the door. It has an old muggle on it too but Harry doubt that it had a locking curse on it. He slammed into it a couple of times but it never gave in.  
  
He cursed under his breath and then was going to do it again but Ron stopped him.  
  
"Allow me," Ron said, digging into his pocket and getting out a hairpin. Harry smiled, strongly reminded by Fred and George, Ron's brothers. After a minute or two, the door creaked open.  
  
Harry stepped out first, seeing if there was an alarm or anything of the kind. Nothing happened. Harry took a big sigh of relief and started walking though the house with Ron at his side. 


	8. Chapter 8: Mistakes

Chapter 8  
  
Mistakes  
  
Harry and Ron walked quietly threw the unknown house, hoping no Death Eaters were lurking the hallways. Harry was a bit worried they would run into Voldemort of someone but didn't express his feeling to Ron. All Harry wished for was a wand. Then they wouldn't have to be so quiet; they could a simple charm that turned you invisible...  
  
"Harry, someone is coming," Ron whispered in Harry's ear. They both looked around, seeing shadows of the upcoming figures. Ron looked around the hall, trying to find a spot to hide while the people passed. Harry tapped him on the shoulder, pointing at an open closet, which held some brooms.  
  
They looked at each other and nodded, squeezing into the closet. There was barley any room left when they were both in it, side by side. Harry, who was closer to the doorknob, closed the door except for a crack. He peered through the crack, feeling Ron trying to move over and look too.  
  
When they could both see Harry put one hand on the doorknob just in case one of them pushed the door open. There were two shadows that kept getting smaller and smaller until they came into view.  
  
"Orders are orders Lucius, and you heard the Master..." one of the two people said who was wearing a long, black cloak. He had a mask on, the same as the one he was talking to.  
  
"I know but this isn't the way I thought that he would go with. He had to go with Severus' idea when he totally ignored mine. When I get my hands on that liar I will make sure he is dead," said the other man said who had just now made a fist in the air.  
  
"I will be the first to find out that he is working for Dumbledore, and I will see him die just like his father..." the first man said, then flashing his eyes where Harry and Ron hid.  
  
"Wasn't that door open when we went passed here a minute ago?" the first man said, pointing at the closet. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. Ron moved back as far as he could but Harry on the other hand, stayed where he was, not able to move.  
  
The two men walked over to the closet. The second man put his hand on the doorknob while the first man took out his wand. Harry used his hand that was on the doorknob and shut the door, pulling so no one could come in.  
  
"Someone is in there," the second voice said, trying to turn the knob," and it doesn't want us to get him,"  
  
"Come on out! No use trying to fight!" The first voice yelled, banging on the door. Harry kept his grip tight. Ron was staring at Harry, hoping he knew what he was doing.  
  
Through the door Harry and Ron could hear a curse. Harry's hand that was on the door was trying to get off. Harry took his other hand and was trying to stop it but it was too strong.  
  
Ron saw what Harry's problem was, so he put his hands on the doorknob, trying to keep it from opening. They could hear even more curses that made it even harder but nether of them gave in.  
  
"Strong you are but try this," The second voice said. Then both of the men started to mutter words that Harry couldn't even hear but then suddenly both Harry's and Ron's hands were pulled off the doorknob, sending them backwards; as far as they could go.  
  
The door flew open with the two men in the doorway. Harry looked up at them. Suddenly, the one on the left smiled.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it's the famous Harry Potter and his little friend," the second voice, that Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy said.  
  
"Wait until the master hears about this one, we will be put into the inner circle!" the one on the right said. Harry didn't know who this was but the man was staring at Harry. Then suddenly he looked at Ron with curiosity.  
  
"Isn't he one of the sons out of that stupid poor wizard's family?" the unknown Death Eater said, looking at Ron. Ron looked as if he was going to talk back but then Malfoy raised his wand.  
  
"Stupefy!" Ron fell onto Harry's lap for there wasn't much room. Then he heard a curse coming at him too.  
  
"Dontrie!" the unknown Death Eater yelled, his wand at Harry. A light blue light came out of the wand, heading straight for Harry. It hit him on his neck and somehow, he was forced to stand.  
  
Ron fell to the ground with a clatter. The man came into the closet and grabbed Harry's wrist. He couldn't stop this; it was almost as if he was being controlled.  
  
The man led him out of the closet and then started to walk down a narrow hall. Malfoy was right behind him, holding Ron in his hands. Malfoy looked as if this was the last thing he wanted to do but he didn't complain.  
  
"I think we should go to the master," Malfoy said, " I think he will want to deal with then himself..."  
  
Harry's stomach lurched. The other person nodded and started to walk to a large door. Malfoy got in front of the man and knocked. The door creaked open.  
  
Harry gulped and was pushed through the door. 


	9. Chapter 9: Punishment

Chapter 9  
  
    Punishment  
  
        Harry was staring around the room. Since entering this room, there were no signs of his scar hurting. He looked around the enormous place to see no sign of Voldemort.  
  
   "What are you doing here?" a voice said out the corner of the room. He stepped out of the dark. It was Severus Snape.  
  
   "Potter and his little friend tried to run away," Malfoy said. Snape looked down at Harry who looked straight back.  
  
    "I will go and inform the Master," Snape said, walking off. The man that was holding Harry was walking forward to catch up with Snape who turned around to face him.  
  
    "What is it Markous?" Snape said, looking at the man who was still holding Harry.  
  
    "I am coming with you," Markous said. He looked Snape in the eye until Snape finally nodded.  
  
    "Fine, but if he gets mad you get all of the blame," Snape said as he started to walk off again. Markous strode after him. Snape was going through a door that Harry hadn't seen.  
  
    Then without warning, Harry's scar was searing with pain. He tried to get loose from Markous, but Markous kept a mighty grip on one of Harry's hands, and his other hand wouldn't move.  
  
    Harry felt like screaming but he decided to hold it back as long as he could. Snape was going up a spiral staircase when suddenly a door appeared. Snape opened it and walked in, followed by Markous.  
  
    "What is it Severus?" said a high-pitch voice. Harry knew that it was Voldemort.  
  
    "Potter and his little friend tried to run away," Snape said coolly. There was a stirring and then out of the darkness Voldemort walked into view.  
  
    "Has he now? Who caught him?" Voldemort said, staring at Harry. Harry didn't look back. His head felt as if it would blow up at any second.  
  
    "Malfoy and myself," Markous said. Voldemort looked up at him and put a rather sour smile on his face.  
  
    "So, the great Markous has been useful to me. How suprising this is, and what do you have to say Potter?" Voldemort said, looking down at Harry once again.  
  
    Harry didn't reply. He looked at the ground. He wasn't going to talk to Voldemort; he wouldn't even look at him.  
  
    Then Harry heard Voldemort walking towards him. A cold, skinny hand was placed under his chin and he was forced to look up into Voldemort's gleaming, red eyes.  
  
    The pain on Harry's scar was horrible. He held back his screams even though it was hard. He continued to look into Voldemort's eyes.       
  
    "You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later. I can make you do anything because you belong to me. You can't change that," Voldemort said.  
  
    Harry still didn't answer. He didn't believe what Voldemort said. He belonged to no one.  
  
    "You belong to me and you know it. There is no way that you can change that. Soon you are going to carry my mark on your arm. That proves that you are my servant,"  
  
    "I belong to no one," Harry whispered. Voldemort returned his hand to his side and walked out of view.  
  
    "Leave us," Voldemort said. Snape and Markous bowed. Markous let go of Harry and walked out of the room with Snape. When Markous closed the door it disappeared, leaving Voldemort and Harry in total darkness.  
  
    Harry looked around the room, trying to make his eyes adjust to the darkness. He was ready for a curse to come at him, full force, but none ever came.  
  
"What am I to do with you?" Voldemort asked in the darkness. Harry saw two gleaming red eyes staring at him. They were the only means of light.  
  
"If you carry my mark, you belong to me-and you know that Harry," Voldemort continued. Harry could tell that Voldemort was drawing closer to him because the pain from his scar.  
  
When the pain on his scar was immense Harry backed up, trying to get as far away from Voldemort as he could.  
  
Harry turned around, not facing Voldemort any longer. Harry heard a few more footsteps and then a hand on his shoulder that made his scar burn fiercely on his forehead.  
  
He hand that was on Harry's shoulder trickled down to his hand. There was a harsh pull from it that made Harry turn around.  
  
"Answer me. Why don't you respond to me? You are one of a kind I can tell, unlike many others that begged for mercy just like your pathetic mother..."  
  
Harry still didn't answer but his mind was racing. He did not belong to Voldemort even if he did carry his mark, which he wouldn't.  
  
Just then Harry heard Voldemort yell a curse. Knowing that no one else was in the room Harry flung himself aside, narrowly missing the blue light heading in his direction.  
  
Voldemort came into Harry's view once again. Harry felt a strange feeling from inside him. It was a flicker of a thought, a feeling...  
  
Voldemort looked down at Harry who had been looking at the floor. Harry felt Voldemort's eyes on him, which made him look up. He thought at first that Voldemort looked scared at first but then he knew that he was just seeing things.  
  
"You shall carry my mark Harry. Yes, that shall be your punishment, I was going to put it off until tomorrow but now for this ordeal you get it right now..."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand. Harry looked up to him just as he was yelling a curse. 


	10. Chapter 10: Unforgettable Day

Chapter 10  
  
    Unforgettable Day  
  
        There was a flash of dark, red light, which sent Harry screaming.  
  
There was no more pain from his scar, but his right shoulder was in immense pain; he couldn't hold back the screams any longer.  
  
    "You brought this upon yourself," Voldemort said, muttering another few words. Voldemort's wand was now sputtering greenish sparks that flew over to Harry.  
  
    The sparks hit him on his right shoulder, which had made the pain intensify. He fell to the floor, wishing that he were somewhere else, and some other person.  
  
    "There is no stopping the Dark Mark once it has started the procedure. For that you are now mine," Voldemort said as he stepped closer to him. Harry tried to move backwards but was unable to because Voldemort took one of his hands into his own and pulled him up.  
  
    Harry was pulled up easily. He wasn't going to fight. It was all over. Voldemort had even said so, and now Harry even knew it to be true...  
  
    "So now you agree with me? Well, that is a bit better for now I even have you thinking you are my property," Voldemort said. He pulled Harry toward a dark wall when suddenly a door appeared.  
  
    "This is what I have been dreaming about," Voldemort whispered, pushing Harry down the stairs, "Dumbledore's end and the powerful Potter to join my side. This is an unforgettable day,"  
  
    Harry was not sure if this is what he should be doing. Should he just give up and let Voldemort control his life? Harry's scar and shoulder were still hurting. Should he live with this pain?  
  
    Voldemort came to an abrupt stop. They were in a hallway that made Harry's stomach lurch. In front of them stood Malfoy, still holding onto Ron.  
  
    Ron had now awaken and was forced to stand even though his legs were numb. Malfoy walked up to them and bowed.  
  
    "My Lord, has your plan worked?" Malfoy asked, staring into Harry's eyes.  
  
    "Yes, of course. Has yours worked Lucius?" Voldemort asked, looking at Malfoy who returned the gaze. Harry was trying to pry himself from Voldemort's grip but it didn't work.  
  
    "Yes it has. So now he carries the Dark Mark?" Malfoy asked, now looking down to see what was happening. Harry was trying to get out of Voldemort's grip because Ron was looking as if he could fall down dead anytime.  
  
    "There is no help for him, he has been given poison, Harry," Voldemort said, answering Harry's thoughts. Harry still didn't stop until he felt a pain seer onto his right shoulder.  
  
     Voldemort used one hand to pull up Harry's T-shirt sleeve. Harry gasped when he saw what Voldemort had put on him. It was the Dark Mark glowing fiercely on his shoulder. Harry turned and tried to stop the screaming but it didn't work. He was yelling on the top of his lungs.  
  
    Voldemort took the hand that had pulled up Harry's T-shirt sleeve and put it over his mouth. The yells were not completely blocked but it was harder to hear them. Harry only stopped when he couldn't yell any longer and then he looked at Ron with worried eyes.  
  
    "Go finish the rest of the job, Lucius. If you mess it up your life shall be the cost," Voldemort said dangerously to Malfoy. Malfoy bowed and walked out of the room with Ron.  
  
    Harry tried to get free from Voldemort's grip once more but it didn't work. Voldemort started to walk again which Harry fought against. He would never let Ron die, not even over his own dead body.  
  
    "It doesn't seem you have a choice, it has already been started to begin. His insides are going to eat him up," Voldemort replied to Harry's thoughts. Harry's stomach lurched. Just then, Voldemort removed the hand from Harry's mouth.  
  
"Why do you do this to me? Go off and do it to some other kid!" Harry yelled before he could stop himself. Voldemort came to a sudden stop and turned Harry around so that they faced each other.  
  
"Because you are strong, almost as strong as me. I didn't see it that night of my rebirth but now I do. You would beat Dumbledore in an instant," Voldemort said, glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry was sure that he couldn't beat Dumbledore at all. Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort was afraid of but then why wasn't scared of him if he thought Dumbledore was weaker than he was? If he was scared of Dumbledore because he was strong why wasn't he scared of him if he was stronger?  
  
"Ah, that is a good question. You are young and will be easily turned, while Dumbledore is old and sticks to his theories," Voldemort said as he continued to read Harry's thoughts.  
  
This made Harry look up to Voldemort. Did Voldemort really think he could make Harry a Slytherin? That was one thing that would never happen.  
  
"I don't have to make you a Slytherin, Harry, I can just play with your mind..." Voldemort started, placing a hand on the top of Harry's head.  
  
This made the Dark Mark and the scar on Harry's forehead fill with pain. Harry, for some strange reason, didn't scream. The pain didn't seem as harsh as it did last time.  
  
Harry's mind was filling with many weird ideas. Some were to kill Dumbledore while some were to kill Voldemort. They were mixing up until it stopped. Harry fell to the ground because Voldemort had not been holding him. He looked up to see Voldemort frowning.  
  
"You are stronger than I thought. No matter, I have another idea," Voldemort said. He pulled Harry up which wasn't hard at all. He was light- headed. Even though Voldemort's plan hadn't worked, it had weakened him greatly.  
  
Voldemort was walking down a narrow hallway. It was so narrow that only with Harry in front of Voldemort they could go down. Harry saw where Voldemort was headed. It was a door that was on the left.  
  
Voldemort opened it slowly. When Harry saw what was in there he gasped. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Mind Trap

Chapter 11  
  
The Mind Trap  
  
In the room there was a bed that Dumbledore sat on. When Voldemort walked in he kept a firmer grip on Harry, as if he wasn't sure about it. Dumbledore looked up at Voldemort with eyes aflame.  
  
Voldemort just then started digging his nails into Harry's arm that he held him by. Harry tried to get away but it was pointless. Dumbledore only then noticed that Voldemort was holding Harry.  
  
"We meet again Albus, just as I promised," Voldemort said. Harry wasn't sure on how Dumbledore had gotten here. His mind were filling with questions but when Voldemort started speaking again he stopped.  
  
"Now we have another strong one, very strong one. Stronger than the both of us." Voldemort said. Dumbledore didn't give any response. What Voldemort had just said made Harry's stomach lurch.  
  
Both of them? Even stronger than Voldemort? That was a laugh. Harry would never, ever be stronger than either of them.  
  
"It is true and you know it. Ask Albus if you don't believe me Harry," Voldemort said. Harry looked to Dumbledore and he nodded. Harry eyes grew big. If Dumbledore says it is true, that means that it is true.  
  
"Now, you have a choice Albus." Voldemort said, drawing for his wand, "You tell me the Mind Trap curse or else."  
  
Harry was expecting Voldemort to point his wand at Dumbledore and threaten to kill him. That was the way most people gave up information.  
  
Harry was very suprised when he felt a poke on the side of his head.  
  
"Or else the Heir of Gryffindor dies,"  
  
The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled up. Dumbledore was turning white and was shaking.  
  
"You wouldn't..." Dumbledore started but was quickly cut off by Voldemort.  
  
"That is what you thought when I threatened to kill your son. I mean the same thing Albus," Voldemort whispered. Dumbledore was shaking his head slightly. Voldemort gave a huge sigh and then said, "Then you leave me to no choice..."  
  
"NO!" Dumbledore yelled just as Voldemort was starting a curse. Voldemort stopped abruptly and look up to Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"That is more like it. So, what is the curse?" Voldemort asked once again. Dumbledore whispered something. Harry thought Dumbledore wasn't talking at all because he didn't here him but Voldemort must have.  
  
"Reducto Pardsona? If you had told me that curse 18 years ago you would still have a son," Voldemort said. Then he turned Harry around so they were face to face.  
  
"This is really going to hurt," he said, laughing. When he raised his wand Harry heard, no, more like felt a flicker of a thought that said, "Think about your mother and Father Harry,"  
  
It was Dumbledore's voice. Harry closed his eyes and thought about his Mom and dad.  
  
"Reducto Pardsona!" Voldemort yelled. His wand was sending out jade green sparks and then a flow of purple light.  
  
Harry thought about his dad, a really good seeker. He had three really good friends. Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew. Pettigrew was the traitor, the reason why his parents were dead.  
  
Harry was feeling immense pain now but he didn't stop thinking.  
  
His Mom...the one he got his eyes from. Sparkling, green eyes. If she didn't die for him he would be dead. She was the only one that Voldemort didn't want to kill.  
  
Harry was trying his best to think about them but the curse was taking affect. His memories where washing away every second...  
  
Just then Harry felt another thought from Dumbledore. "When the curse is done pretend to remember nothing..."  
  
Harry thought a simple OK until he fell to the floor. His mind was racing.  
  
All of the sudden the pain is gone. Harry remembered everything. Just remembering what Dumbledore said, he looked up to Voldemort with a confused look on his face as if he didn't know something.  
  
"Who am I?" Harry asked, knowing he sounded stupid. He thought that Voldemort was trying to read his mind so he cleared it.  
  
"Wonderful, thank you Dumbledore," Voldemort said. Then he looked back to Harry and said, "Your name is Harry Potter and you belong to me."  
  
If Harry wasn't pretending he would have argued but he didn't. He just simply nodded.  
  
"Let's go," Voldemort said, picking Harry up and putting him in his arms. Harry's whole body was numb and he could barley move. He couldn't even feel his scar hurting.  
  
He ignored Voldemort stare, trying to figure out how to get out of there. Then remembering that Voldemort was a mind reader he cleared his mind fast.  
  
"This shall be fun," Voldemort said. Then once again he gave his high, pitched laugh. 


	12. Chapter 12: Lying

Chapter 12  
  
Lying  
  
Harry didn't like the way Voldemort was holding him. He was holding him like a mother holds his/her baby. Even though he wanted to yell at him and tell him to put him down he couldn't. His voice had seemed to disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore was staring at him. Harry gave him a simple nod to tell him that he was still himself. Dumbledore nodded and looked back to Voldemort.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?" Dumbledore asked him. Voldemort put an awful grin on his face.  
  
"What do you think Albus?" Voldemort asked wickedly. This made Harry shiver. Voldemort seemed to notice because he turned to Harry and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Why did you shiver?" he asked him, giving him a cold, dark stare. Harry knew he had to lie or it would be the end of Dumbledore and himself.  
  
"What do you mean, shiver?" Harry asked him as if he was the stupidest creature on earth. He was sure that Voldemort could see right threw him but he showed not.  
  
"It means to shake and fear one," Voldemort replied to him. Then suddenly, Harry had no idea that this would happen; Voldemort drew one hand and covered Harry's mouth. Harry was freaked for the hair on the back of his neck stood up when this happened.  
  
"Why do you try to lie Harry? I can see right threw you, read your mind." Voldemort said as he was clutching Harry in his grip. He still didn't put Harry down. Voldemort looked up to Dumbledore and started to speak once again.  
  
"Did you give me the wrong spell or is Potter strong enough to overpass that spell also?" he asked him. Dumbledore looked at Harry instead of Voldemort, with a sort of gleam in his eye. Harry didn't return the gaze, he couldn't even think.  
  
"Well?" Voldemort asked once again but this time there was a tone of impatience in his voice. Dumbledore couldn't say anything, he was going to die anyway.  
  
"Do you know the answer Harry?" Voldemort asked, taking off the hand from Harry's mouth. Even if Harry wanted to tell him, which he didn't, he wouldn't be able to. His jaw had been injured by Voldemort's strong grip around it.  
  
Voldemort had his wand out now. He was pointing it at Harry, which brought terror to Dumbledore. Would Voldemort kill him? He couldn't take it in, this had to be just an awful nightmare.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed, wand still pointing at Harry. Once again, the pain was so immense that he tried to get free from Voldemort's grip but it was hopeless. He screamed and screamed but there was no way that he could get away from him. Voldemort wouldn't let him go, he wouldn't even let him fall to the ground.  
  
"Cruci...."  
  
"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!" Dumbledore screamed. Voldemort stopped abruptly, looking up to Dumbledore with a sudden look of suprise on his face.  
  
"What did you say to me?" Voldemort asked, now pointing his wand at Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't seem frighten by this, there was too much anger in him now. Voldemort had gone way to far.  
  
"Leave Harry out of this," Dumbledore said, as calmly as he could but there was a note of anger in his voice. Voldemort looked down to Harry and shook his head slowly.  
  
"Albus, Albus, why would I ever do that? This isn't between you and me anymore; it is between Harry and myself. You were just dropped down to the third most powerful wizard," Voldemort told him.  
  
"What?" Harry said with all of his might. The spell Voldemort had put on him had done its job as it was to; he couldn't even get every word that the two of them were saying. He heard a few words that he caught but it made no sense.  
  
"You will find out sooner or later Harry but now, let me fill you in with a little secret that Albus has been hiding from you your whole life."  
  
"Don't say another word Tom," Dumbledore said fiercely. Voldemort looked up to Dumbledore and smiled.  
  
"Albus here was once one of my Death Eaters." 


	13. Chapter 13: Truth

Ok, I FINALLY got chapter 13 out; I am sooo sorry it took so dang-on long. I left you off at yet another cliffy…aren't I nice? Oh yeah, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! *Jumps around* I am sooo excited! I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Truth  
  
Harry stopped. He turned his eyes upon Dumbledore, hoping that this was just another one of Voldemort's evil lies. Dumbledore only looked down to him with his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Do you deny it Albus?" Voldemort asked, eyes glinting with excitement for he had seen the horror brought to Harry's face. Dumbledore looked up to him with his eyes flashing with anger. He had a look of distaste on his face while he spoke.  
  
"No, I don't," Dumbledore said slowly. Voldemort smiled as he heard Harry stop breathing and a flicker of anger appeared in his thoughts. But Voldemort also read a look of confusion.  
  
"How are you confused Harry?" Voldemort asked, his power reading deeper into Harry's thoughts. Harry ignored him and looked down to the floor. Dumbledore kept his eyes on Harry as he saw that he was wincing in pain.  
  
Harry struggled to get out of the demon's arms but this was pointless for Voldemort only held onto him tighter as he continued to read the boy's thoughts, causing even more damage to his mind. Harry started to yell as he continued to try to get loose but it didn't help.  
  
"Stop!" Dumbledore yelled as he stood up and tried to run over to Voldemort who was still holding Harry. Voldemort stopped what he was doing and murmured a spell. Dumbledore hit an invisible barrier that contained them. Dumbledore fell to the ground on his back.  
  
Voldemort smirked and turned his attention back to Harry who was still in his arms, breathing heavily. His hands where on his face while he shook his head back and forth. He was whispering under his breath and was deeply shaken.  
  
"Well Dumbledore, you have been playing with young Potter's mind for too long. I think that it is time to tell him what secrets you have been keeping from him. Like the way you felt the night that I had killed Lily and James," Voldemort said as he looked up to Dumbledore who had gotten up off of the ground and was trying to get through the barrier.  
  
Dumbledore stopped and looked up to Voldemort while anger flared in his eyes. Harry looked at him and thought what possibly Voldemort could mean by this. Voldemort was the one to kill them, not Dumbledore! And Wormtail was the traitor! Also, Dumbledore wanted to protect them, not harm them!  
  
"Ah, that may be true but he kept his feeling deep inside him. Just like you I would say," Voldemort said as he continued to read Harry's thoughts. Harry stopped thinking about that and told Voldemort through his thoughts to put him down. Voldemort placed Harry on his feet but kept a tight grip on him.  
  
Harry then returned his thoughts to what Voldemort said. He turned his eyes to lay upon Dumbledore who had his hands placed on the force field holding him back. He returned Harry's gaze as he clenched his right hand into a fist and hit the shield.  
  
He was thrown backwards and Voldemort laughed as he landed on his back yet again. But this time he couldn't get up. He stayed that way and took slow, long breaths of air. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to transport Harry away from the horrible place but it was no use.  
  
"I placed a spell upon Harry so he couldn't be transported by anyone. Clever, yes?" Voldemort said as he scanned over Dumbledore's thoughts. Harry fidgeted ever so slightly in Voldemort's grasp which made Voldemort look down to him.  
  
"What, miss your Godfather? Oh yes, Albus, your Potion's master killed your little friend Black," Voldemort said as he pulled his thoughts back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stopped trying to get up and his eyes filled with fright. He stood up quickly and walked as far as he could go.  
  
Harry looked up from the ground and looked up to his Headmaster, wondering if he really did know him. Dumbledore's eyes were wet with tears as he tired to hid them. Harry was shocked to be seeing Dumbledore crying. He thought that he was able to control his fear, his feelings.  
  
"Now, that I have the Ministry of Magic in my grip I can now have my trial," Voldemort said as he placed a smile on his face, "To tell the world that Harry Potter really does belong to me."  
  
"What?" Harry gasped, wondering what he meant. Voldemort looked down to Harry and Harry looked up to him, green meeting red. Voldemort scanned over Harry's thoughts and smiled as he looked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"So you never told him? What, did James think that it would be too much? You need not to try to hide the truth; it will soon come out," Voldemort said. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he looked at Voldemort and then quickly down to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry. I kept too much from you. But still, I not sure if you can take in this piece of information," Dumbledore said. Voldemort kept his gaze on Harry and whispered something that made Harry go still, forgetting everything else in life. It was as if someone slapped him in the face. The last words before Voldemort stunned him and took him away from the room and into a cell.  
  
"I am your grandfather."  
  
  
  
Oh, Bad cliffy! I hoped you liked it and of course, please R/R! Thanks a bunch! 


	14. Chapter 14: The Stag and Hogwarts

N/A: Chapter 14 is quite strange and I am not sure why I made it this way. I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Stag and Hogwarts  
  
Harry looked around trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was Voldemort revealing a horrible secret that made Harry shiver slightly. He still couldn't believe that Voldemort was his Grandfather and that Dumbledore had once been a Death Eater. Trying to forget about Voldemort, he turned his attention back to where he was.  
  
He was standing in a forest, the trees shaking violently around him. It looked as if they were trying to break free from something or trying to send him a message but Harry made no sense of it. He walked over to the tallest tree to his left and touched its trunk. The tree stopped shaking.  
  
"Who are you?" said a misty voice from behind Harry. Startled, Harry turned around quickly to face a large stag. The stag had dark hazel eyes that filled him. This surprised Harry and he took his hand from off of the tree and stepped closer to the stag.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said slowly, thinking it was crazy to talk to a stag. But still there was something different about this stag. It was as if Harry knew it.  
  
"Harry Potter? I am unknown to that name. Why are you here?" The large deer asked, his mouth not moving as he did. Harry opened his mouth to answer but he heard a loud screech from behind him. He turned quickly and saw that the tree had been burnt, now smothering into ashes.  
  
The stag stepped closer to Harry, his hazel eyes upon Harry. "You must leave this place Harry Potter. It is unsafe at this point of time. Ever sense the Dark Lord rose this forest has become evil," The stag ran past Harry and towards the remaining of the tree and bent down to sniff it. After he did so he became stiff.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking to what the stag was doing. The stag lifted his head and turned it towards Harry.  
  
"This was the Forest of Peace and Joy but the Dark Lord came with many followers and took over. He took many of the mystical creatures and killed them for horrible potions. I fear that he is back," the stag backed away from Harry, turning his head towards a space between two trees.  
  
"I fear that he has come for you."  
  
*****  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily, trying to put the strange dream he had back together. The stag reformed in his mind, the hazel eyes haunting him. He sat up in a bed that he had no memory over, his eyes wandering around the room.  
  
The first thing he looked for was a door but there was none. He saw that there wasn't a way to enter or to exit that was visible. It was only then that he realized that he still must be a captive of Voldemort.  
  
He stood up, trying to regain his balance. He must have been sleeping in a strange position because he was light-headed and that his right hand was numb. He placed his left hand on his right shoulder and once again he felt the burning sensation on it. He remembered how Voldemort put the ugly mark upon him.  
  
He heard a small pop and he saw a cloaked person standing before him, a mask covering his face. The person stepped forward, his hand disappearing in his cloak and when it came back out there was a wand in it.  
  
"Now Potter, you can make this easy or difficult. My Lord wants you to be transported to Hogwarts as at once for that is his New Castle. You can come quietly or I can force you. Which way do you want to go?" Harry knew at once that it was the Death Eater named Markous that once brought him to Voldemort. Harry stepped back, being careful not to fall onto the bed.  
  
"I won't come with you," Harry spat, his eyes glaring at Markous. Markous sighed as he raised his wand carelessly at Harry. Harry felt as if a cold hand was reaching in his stomach. He bent down, grasping at his stomach. Markous walked over to him and placed his wand back into his robes.  
  
"I was hoping that you were going to make it easy," he said, grabbing Harry around the stomach. He lifted Harry from the ground and whispered many words that Harry couldn't make out. There was a blinding flash of purple light and they disappeared from the mysterious room and into a hallway in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry recognized it was Hogwarts as soon as he saw an armor of a knight standing up straight on the side, his sword in front of him. Harry was placed back onto the ground and Markous let go of him. Harry fell to the ground and a second later he stood up to face Markous.  
  
"My Master said you were free to explore your school and see the differences in it. But I must warn you, he put many protection spells around you and on this school so it is impossible to excape. Have fun," Markous turned and left, turning so Harry could no longer see him. Harry ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor Common room. When he got there The Fat Lady was gone and instead there stood two Death Eaters, wands out and ready.  
  
They looked at him and smiled, laughing as they placed the Cruciatus Curse upon him making him cry out in pain. When they took it off he walked away knowing there was no way to get in there. He walked down the hall and he saw that the halls were deserted. He reached the door to the Great Hall. He pushed open the door and found out that there were people in there.  
  
In Dumbledore's seat Voldemort sat, surrounded by Death Eaters who were sitting in the Professor's spots. Harry looked down at the tables and saw that they were all covered in Slytherin decorations and that there were only Slytherins in there. Everyone in the hall stopped eating and turned to look at Harry. Voldemort stood up, smiling.  
  
"So, you are finally here! Come my grandson, come sit and eat," Voldemort said, making a chair appear next to his own. Harry looked at Voldemort while glaring at him. He turned around and tried to leave but Voldemort waved his wand and Harry was forced to walk towards him.  
  
Harry sat down next to him and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Voldemort. Voldemort got mad by this and grabbed Harry by the chin and forced Harry to open his eyes so their eyes met.  
  
"I would this that you would be hungry after running around the school and in the forest," Voldemort said. Harry pushed him off and stood up, no longer under the spell that Voldemort placed upon him. He walked out of the hall with everyone's eyes on him. Voldemort didn't stop him this time and turned to face the students. He stood up.  
  
"Soon my grandson will become a Slytherin. Powers or no powers he will be one of us," Voldemort told them. The Slytherins smiled and they turned back to their food. Unfortunately Harry heard what Voldemort said and ran off to the Dungeons.  
  
A/N: Not my normal cliffhanger because I wanted to be nice. I will be posting more soon because sense I have had this idea I have the perfect idea! Yeah! Remember, R/R! 


	15. Chapter 15: Knowing

Chapter 15  
  
Knowing  
  
Harry ran into the dungeons, hoping that Voldemort didn't send anyone after him to bring him back to the Great Hall. He took his first left and ran into the Potion's classroom.  
  
Harry walked around the classroom once; checking that no one was in there. When he was sure he sat down, closing his eyes as he did. The thoughts of Dumbledore flashed through his head as he breathed heavily. Where was Dumbledore? How did Voldemort take over Hogwarts?  
  
Questions zoomed through his head as he leaned against the table. He felt the cold stone of the table was pressed onto his skin, making his thoughts relaxing. Harry's mind started to twirl, as he was about to drift off to sleep...  
  
"So Harry, I see that Voldemort has already taken you to his `New Castle'," The voice made Harry's eyes pop open and it was only then that he realized that his Potion's teacher, Snape was standing in front of him.  
  
"You!" Harry yelled as he stood up. He made an attempt to stand up but Snape rested a hand on his shoulder. The weight made Harry stay down.  
  
"Yes Harry, it is me. Why, are you still mourning for your Godfather? He wasn't much of a loss you know," Snape said with a smile, taking the hand off of Harry's shoulder. Harry stood up as soon as he did so.  
  
"Why did you do it? Why did you betray Dumbledore?" Harry asked shocked and angry at the same time, fear in his eyes glistening. He took a step towards the door but Snape whipped out his wand.  
  
"Well, I knew that Voldemort would rule after he came back to power so I decided I would rather be alive on the living side rather than a servant on the losing side. So basically I was being a normal Slytherin," Snape said as he waved his wand at Harry. Harry froze, his body no longer responding to his commands.  
  
"And I knew that if I was a spy for Voldemort I would be greatly rewarded. So I told myself what the hell, I have nothing better to do. Don't you agree?" Snape said sharply, walking over to Harry and placing a finger on his face. Harry closed his eyes, wishing that everything were perfect. Wishing that Voldemort never came back to power, that Cedric Diggory never died. He felt Snape's finger slowly traveling down his face while a cold chill went down his spine.  
  
"Then Voldemort told me that he was not going to kill you, but keep you as his own," Snape continued, his finger still on Harry's face, "And this was even better than I planed for. He told me that I was to teach you to serve him, with or without magic. I give you a warning now so listen; if you don't cooperate with me Voldemort will come and use such magic that will bend your soul and turn your memories into nothing," Snape took his finger off of Harry's face and turned his back to him.  
  
"Your training starts tomorrow. Your room is on the second floor so if you get tired. You are excused," Snape walked to his desk and Harry was reveled of the spell. Harry ran from the room with Snape's eyes still on him.  
  
Harry ran out from the Dungeons and as fast as he could up the stairs to the second floor. When he got up he saw a door labeled Lord's Grandson's Room. Harry walked made an attempt to walk past it but as he tried to walk away a charm was placed on him that made him tired. That made him want to go to his bedroom.  
  
He started to walk towards the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. When he did he felt the burning upon his forehead react. He stepped back, taking his hand from off of the doorknob. At that time he knew that Voldemort wanted him to go into that room.  
  
He tried to walk away but because of his weakness another charm was placed on him that made him faint where he was, his thoughts turning into dreams.  
  
From the stairs Voldemort came alone, his eyes on Harry. He walked forward and picked his Grandson's body up with ease, not looking at the fact that Harry's eyelids were fluttering slightly. He walked into the room he had prepared for Harry and placed him on a rather royal-looking bed.  
  
"Ah Harry, rest. Have pleasant dreams," Voldemort said as he took one of his fingers and placed it on Harry's face. Harry shivered slightly and turned around in his sleep, not facing Voldemort any longer.  
  
"My Grandson, you must learn that it is only you that I want. Only you and your soul, powers, mind..."Voldemort placed his whole hand on Harry's forehead. He stayed in this position for a minute and then took it off. He walked towards the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He grasped at it angrily and then quickly turned around.  
  
"And I will have you soon," He said as he left the room, leaving Harry to his dreams.  
  
*****  
  
"You will never have him Tom," a voice behind Harry spat. Harry made an attempt to turn around to see the speaker but a voice in front caught his attention.  
  
"Albus, he is mine to clam. You think that I will actually give him a chose on this? You must be losing your mind old man!" The voice was high-pitched and was chilling to the bone. Harry flicked his eyes up to be face to face with Voldemort.  
  
"And what clams do you have over him? And what clams do you have of keeping him here?" The other man roared, his voice filled with shock and anger. Harry turned only his head to see his Headmaster. He was lying on the floor as if he was glued to the spot, his eyes looking through Harry and to Voldemort.  
  
"I have many clams old man! First, I am his only living relative alive at the moment..."  
  
"What are you talking about? He has his aunt and his uncle..."  
  
"No he doesn't. I killed them just yesterday. Now were can he go? He has no one else!" Voldemort laughed as Albus looked down to the floor, closing his eyes as he did.  
  
Harry tried to move away from the scene but it was as if there was a curse was laid upon him so he couldn't move.  
  
"So you see Albus that I can have control over him, and when I do it will last forever. Just as I told Markous, with or without magic he will serve me. Whether it is to become a Death Eater or be a mere slave, he will serve me." Voldemort pulled out his wand as his eyes slithered down to Dumbledore who was still on the ground. Harry swore that he thought Dumbledore was crying.  
  
"YOU WON"T HAVE HIM!" Dumbledore sprung up as he yelled those words, making an attempt to leap onto Voldemort. Voldemort was taken by surprise and had only enough times to raise his wand and chant the words that brought the word fear to Harry.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There was a flash of green light and it swallowed the whole room. Harry closed his eyes, still seeing the green light through his eyelids. He started to scream, tears streaming down his cheeks. He started to fall and he landed on his back with a grunt.  
  
"Who is this?" a misty voice said from above Harry. Harry opened his eyes and saw two stags staring down at him. Harry scrambled to his feet, backing away as he did. As he backed away, he stepped in something squishy. He looked down. A pile of ashes.  
  
"He is a mysterious stranger that has only a name but no reason for being here," Harry recognized the voice as the stag in his last dream. The amber-eyed one. He tried to speak but the unknown stag spoke up.  
  
"What is your name stranger?" Harry felt a cramp in his stomach that he thought was trying to warn him of something but he ignored it.  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter," Harry voice was dry and his words came out weakly.  
  
"W...what?" the unknown stag eyes were opened in shock, his hooves pawing at the ground slightly.  
  
"James, is there anything wrong?" James. That was the unknown stag's name. Harry was opening his mouth to make a comment but there was a flash of blue light and Harry was slammed into a large tree.  
  
"The Dark Lord!" The amber-eyed stag leaped over to Harry's side. James darted to the middle of the smoke. Harry looked to where James was but he had only enough time to see him being thrown out of the blue cloud of light. It spoke.  
  
"James Potter, I would have thought that you would have had left this part of OtherSide. It is becoming mine just like this boy," The voice brought the chill to Harry that he knew too well. It was Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort stepped out of the blue light, his wand in his hand. He flicked it at the stag with amber eyes and he disappeared. Harry tried to stand but his back ached with pain. He stayed against the tree.  
  
"Harry, you need to stop wandering the OtherSide, it is very unsafe," Voldemort pointed his wand at him and he was forced to stand. Harry looked over to James and saw that he had also disappeared. He tried to break the curse Voldemort had used.  
  
Harry looked at Voldemort; his eyes opened in bewilder. He called that stag James Potter...his father. He looked up to Voldemort, his face paled with shock. Voldemort's smile faded.  
  
"So now you know."  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up with a start, his head filled with pain. As he sat up he heard his door being slammed opened. Harry looked to see that in the doorway was Voldemort, his eyes flared with anger.  
  
"So now you do know."  
  
N/A: R/R 


	16. Chapter 16: Damned

Hey, here is the newest chapter! It took me so long to write it, I know. Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Damned  
  
Voldemort stepped into the room with his eyes glued to Harry. Harry stood up from the bed and tried to walk out of the room but Voldemort waved his right hand up. The doors closed. Voldemort continued his way towards Harry.  
  
He was trapped.  
  
When Voldemort was a foot in front of Harry he took him by the arm and yanked him down. Harry fell to his knees.  
  
"How did you figure out that that stag was your father?" Voldemort's question was simple and clear but it made Harry a bit surprised.  
  
"You called him James Potter" Harry tired to make his answer calm but there was a bit of fright in his voice. Even though Voldemort sensed it he paid it to no mind.  
  
"No I didn't," Harry was startled when Voldemort said this.  
  
"Yes you did! You said, ""James Potter, I would have thought that you would have had left this part of-"  
  
"That is what I thought," Harry stiffened.  
  
"That means I am a…no, that can't be true…"  
  
"A mindreader," Voldemort made his statement sharp with his eyes glued on Harry. Harry backed up on his knees and Voldemort leaped at him but Harry threw himself aside. Voldemort cursed silently when he hit the floor. Harry knew this would be his only chance to run. He stood up and sprinted towards the door.  
  
"Dontrie!" Voldemort had gotten up from the floor and had pointed his wand at Harry. He missed. Harry was already out of the room, his feet carrying as fast as they could down the hall.  
  
"Get back here Harry!" Voldemort was also out of the room trying to catch up with Harry. Harry flew down the stairs and turned to go into the Great Hall. He threw his hands in front of him and the doors flew open.  
  
That was when Harry stopped.  
  
Kids, no older than three where in there. The tables were pushed to the corners of the room and many Death Eaters had their wands raised.  
  
They were torturing the children.  
  
Harry eyes were attracted by a group of Death Eaters who were herding many cloaked figures. Harry only then understood.  
  
The cloaked figures were the children's' parents.  
  
The parents were forced to watch their kids be tortured to death.  
  
"So, how do you like my new program?" Harry didn't even try to turn around as he heard his grandfather's voice from behind him. He didn't struggle when an arm was rapped around his stomach. It didn't matter anymore.  
  
That was when a young boy walked over to them, his arms twisted backwards. The Death Eater who was in charge of him was busy because the mother had gotten out of the herd and was trying to stop the Death Eater.  
  
Voldemort was trying to pull Harry away from him and was signaling for someone to take the child away but Harry wouldn't move.  
  
"Help me!"  
  
Harry at first thought that the child had said his words out loud but no one around them noticed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't," Voldemort turned his attention to Harry then turned his head to look down to the child. Harry ground his teeth in frustration at his own work. Now Voldemort knew that he was trying to communicate with the child.  
  
The called Death Eaters came over and pushed the boy away. Harry watched as the boy disappeared with the other children. Harry's eyes were covered with a blindfold once he heard the scream of the young boy. Harry tried to run towards the sound of the scream and calm the kid but the two people who took him out of Voldemort's grip were pulling him away.  
  
That was when something hard collided with his head.  
  
Harry fell forwards and blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
"Why didn't you help me?" Harry turned.  
  
It was the child.  
  
He was wearing barely anything, torn bits of a robe still strapped around his body. Harry tried to step to stand forward but the child stepped back, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"You are related to him," Harry stopped. The child was talking about his relationship with Voldemort.  
  
"Why must you torture me?" Harry closed his eyes at his own words. He felt the child step forward and run into his arms. Harry felt the tears on the kid's face touch his arms.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. It's just-" Harry stopped himself. There was a flash of black light that went through Harry's closed eyelids. He snapped his eyes opened.  
  
Too late.  
  
The child was taken from his arms and into Voldemort's. He had a smile laid upon his face.  
  
"Bastard," Harry just had to say that to him. He had been wanting to for such a long time. Voldemort only continued to smile as he placed his hands into his robes.  
  
Harry's wand.  
  
Harry stared at it as he saw what damages where upon it. Some parts were shedding from what layer that once protected it.  
  
"If the owner of a wand's soul is broken and/or taken their wand slowly disappears," Harry looked up to Voldemort as he spoke. Harry stepped backwards, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"You haven't taken my soul, and you haven't taken my spirit," Harry shut his mouth after he finished speaking. Voldemort smile faded.  
  
"I haven't? Well, we will see about that" Voldemort threw the child to the ground and made him lay flat. The child turned his head to Harry with his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Please, please stop it," The child whimpered. Voldemort smiled as he stepped onto the child's hands.  
  
There was a loud crack as the child's hands broke. The room was filled with the child's screams as Voldemort started to step onto the child's back-  
  
"STOP IT!" Harry threw himself at Voldemort. Voldemort looked up just as Harry fell on top of him. Voldemort fell to the ground with Harry on top of him who was trying to bring as much pain to him. Voldemort pushed Harry off and forced him to lie on his back.  
  
"So now what do you say Harry? Have I taken enough things away from you to admit it?" Voldemort stood up and placed a foot on Harry's stomach.  
  
"You haven't taken my soul or my spirit away, Voldemort," Harry spat out the last word. Voldemort pushed down harder on his foot.  
  
"That is Master to you, Harry," Voldemort smile returned when he heard Harry hiss for Voldemort's shoe was pressing into his stomach.  
  
"Never will I call you that, Tom."  
  
*****  
  
Harry snapped his eyes open. He didn't even bother to look to where he was, all he did was pull his legs to his chest and locked his arms. He closed his eyes as the dream that he just had repeated in his mind. He tried to remember how the young boy looked but a pair of footsteps coming towards him interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes.  
  
"So, your training starts today. Voldemort will join us today for his new discovery on you," Harry closed his eyes again, not wanting to see or hear Snape.  
  
"Yes, I will be helping you today. Severus, today we must start the tainting. And I know the perfect way to begin," Voldemort's voice cut into Harry's thoughts like a sword. That was when he heard a cry of a child. He opened his eyes.  
  
Voldemort was dragging to child from the dreams. But Harry's eyes were attracted to the boy's hands.  
  
They were broken.  
  
  
  
N/A: Pretty sad, huh? Good cliffhanger! (, Well, if you didn't understand the end just IM me. I know Voldemort was mean in this but he is always mean! ::sniff:: Poor kid…I think the next chapter will be up soon! Bye! 


	17. Chapter 17: A Miracle

Chapter 17  
  
A Miracle  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock as he saw that the child's hands were broken. The dream started to repeat in Harry's mind and the snapping of the kid's hands sounded louder than ever. Harry closed his eyes as he heard Voldemort speak to him.  
  
"I don't see why you are so attached to this thing," Harry heard the child yelp. He snapped his eyes open only to see that he had been blindfolded. Harry felt an arm wrapped around his waist and something being poked on his neck.  
  
"What is the first step Master?" Snape tightened his grip around Harry's waist and he tried to struggle. Harry heard a pair of footsteps coming towards him. When they stopped Harry heard something being dropped to the floor with a thump.  
  
"We must first kill the child," Harry tried to struggle again but Snape's grip only got tighter. Harry put more pressure on his eyelids so stars started to flash in his eyes. In frustration, Harry bit his tongue and tasted his own blood. Then he heard Voldemort's voice.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"NO!" Harry had broken away from Snape's grip and flung himself forward. He fell to the floor and his blindfold flew off. He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"No? You rather I torture him first, is it?" Voldemort was right in front of Harry and was in a squatting position. Harry tried to get up from the floor but Voldemort grabbed Harry by his wrist. Voldemort pulled Harry up and threw him back into Snape's arms. Snape's powerful arm was once again wrapped around Harry's waist.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry heard the child yelp and scream as he tried to run away but was unable to. He tried to kick Snape so he would let go but when he tried, Snape kicked his calves. Harry hissed in pain and dropped motionless in his arms.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry felt as if he was being ripped away from his body. He screamed and kicked but Snape continued to hold him. He closed his eyes tightly hopping that the pain would end soon.  
  
When Harry was freed from the spell Snape let him drop to the ground with a clatter. There was a pair of footsteps coming towards him and a hard kick at his chest. He turned his head hopping that Voldemort wouldn't see the pain on his face.  
  
Too late.  
  
"And you would have thought that my Grandson would be as strong as me," Another sharp kick.  
  
"My Lord…may I ask you a favor?"  
  
"What is it Severus?" Harry heard a swish of a cloak in front of his face.  
  
"May I have a go?" Harry snapped his eyes open and saw that Voldemort and Snape were standing in front of him. He tried to sit up but Voldemort's foot stopped the process. Harry still tried to get up but Voldemort prevented it with a sharp kick.  
  
"Anything you want Severus, as long as you get the job done,"  
  
Voldemort walked over to the unknown child and scooped him into his arms and started to walk towards the door. When he was about to walk out he stopped abruptly and turned.  
  
"Oh yes, Severus; your life is at debt,"  
  
Snape's eyes widened as he heard Voldemort's last statement. Voldemort smiled as he walked out the door.  
  
Snape stood silent for a moment and then glared down at Harry. He gave him a sharp kick in his stomach and his face lit up as he saw Harry moan in pain. Then he dropped down to his knees.  
  
"Time to start,"  
  
Snape raised his wand and Harry closed his eyes as tight as they could be and was expecting the worse pain in his entire life but there was a pair of running footsteps and he heard Snape stop.  
  
"What in the hell-"  
  
There was a loud crack and a something big dropped to the floor. There was also a sound that sounded like a branch breaking. Harry opened his eyes slowly to see a miracle.  
  
Snape was on the floor and a tall man was standing over him.  
  
"Sirius!" 


	18. Chapter 18: When Dreams Come True

Chapter 18  
  
When Dreams Come True  
  
Sirius turned around at the call of his name and stood there speechless. He opened his mouth as if to say something but before he could Harry ran over to him and gave him a bear hug. Sirius looked down shocked, slowly stroking Harry's midnight hair.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" Sirius' voice croaked out of his mouth, his eyes filled with terror as they continued to stare down at Harry. Harry looked up to him with his head still on his Godfather's chest. His eyes started to water as he saw Sirius' face that was filled with concern.  
  
"No, he's just playing with me. Voldemort!" Harry released himself from Sirius' grip and started to walk around the room idly.  
  
"Leave me alone! I give up! I surrender! Just stop trying to break me! I'm broken, you see? Broken!" Harry fell to the floor and his eyes filled with tears that soon rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Harry! It's really me!" Sirius ran towards him and kneeled by him as he put a hand on his back. He let the palm of his hand gently rub against Harry's old robe.  
  
Harry looked up; his cheeks now stained with tears, and met Sirius' face. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Harry looked at every feature of his Godfather and took it and tried to match it with the dead Sirius that he saw a few days ago.  
  
Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"Oh my God, what did he do to you?"  
  
*****  
  
"Markous," Voldemort whispered slowly, his eyes masking his annoyance. A hooded figure stepped forward as he heard his name. Markous bowed deeply.  
  
"My Lord? Is something wrong?" No concern was held in Markous' voice. Heck, who could care or feel bad for the monster in front of him? If he was horrible enough to torture his own grandson there was no telling what he would do to his followers.  
  
"I want you to go collect Harry from Snape's classroom," Markous rolled his eyes from under his mask. He was getting tired of doing Voldemort's family work.  
  
"I thought that Snape was giving him the torturing session?" Voldemort eyes went enflamed.  
  
"I know that Markous! I've felt a change of ways.Snape might have finally crossed to the deep end," Voldemort got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Lord? I thought that you wanted me to go?" Markous sprinted over to Voldemort and bowed again. Voldemort just snared at him.  
  
"I'll be going with you of course. Anything concerning my grandson is worth my time! Now let's go," He walked out of the room with a surprised Markous behind him.  
  
"Maybe he does care about his grandson," He whispered to himself silently, "and he just doesn't know how to treat him."  
  
*****  
  
There was a brief silence after Sirius' dramatic comment. Harry's voice was cut off from his use because of the excited shock that overflowed his body. Sirius broke it in a rushed force.  
  
"I have to get you away from here. Now," Sirius stood up and scooped Harry up in his arms. He wrapped his arms around him as if he was protecting him from harm's way. Harry's mind finally clicked.  
  
"B-but Sirius, you're d-dead!" Sirius was heading towards the door when Harry made his frightful statement. He stopped frozen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"S-Snape killed y-you!"  
  
"And he'll do it again," Sirius and Harry both looked towards the doorway to see an approaching figure. The monster entered the room with a plastered smile that was directed at his Grandson and Black.  
  
"Get away from him you freak!" Sirius stepped back, holding Harry closer to his chest. Another figure entered the room who had a mask covering his face. Sirius took another step back.  
  
As Sirius started throwing some more demands that would never come, Harry looked at Voldemort with teary eyes. The monster turned his head and a fierce red hit a dull green. Harry felt the tears as they ran down his face slowly. Voldemort smiled grew.  
  
"Markous," Voldemort turned his eyes away from Harry for a second and onto his loyal slave. The masked figure stepped forward and bowed deeply. Voldemort pointed at Sirius with slight amusement on his face.  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
"No!" Voldemort looked over to the weak voice that came from the arms of Sirius. Harry had fought his way out of Sirius grip and had his two feet on the ground. Voldemort's smile faded immediately.  
  
"No? You dare to tell me no Harry? Well, I guess I just have to show you what happens to slaves when they say no to their master." Voldemort spat out the word slaves and he drew for his wand. Harry glared at him.  
  
"I don't care anymore! Death isn't a threat anymore for me Voldemort! But I won't let you get away with killing Sirius! Never!" Harry's glare continued and Voldemort gave a smile.  
  
"Oh but Harry, this punishment won't be onto you! It will be on you dear sweet Godfather," Harry's eyes tried to keep their glare yet they showed fear and tears. His teeth started to chatter from the coldest part of cold.  
  
"No! Please!" Harry fell to his knees as they gave away. His tears were now falling freely onto the dungeon floor. Voldemort's eyes flashed in victory.  
  
"Yes Harry; beg for his life. Maybe then I might think about it," Harry looked up at Voldemort with his pale green eyes that were being shielded with fear. Sirius, who was in a trace state, finally snapped back to life.  
  
"Asshole! And you are supposed to be his Grandfather? You dirty son of a b-" Voldemort looked up from his broken prize and into the eyes of the steaming Sirius Black. His eyes narrowed and he raised his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light was swirling its way towards Sirius. Harry's eyes widen as Voldemort smirked. Markous stood his ground waiting for the results of this family 'argument'.  
  
The green light suddenly filled the whole room and faded slowly. Everyone looked around to see what had happened. When the curse had completely faded an unharmed Sirius still stood in front of Voldemort.  
  
"What?" In rage, Voldemort waved his wand again and performed the same curse. The green light repeated its process and still Sirius was unharmed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
So the monster tired it again and again and again. Everyone else in the room was silent with the exception of Harry's constant sniffling. After the fourth failure of the killing curse Voldemort stopped. He kept his eyes upon the framed murder.  
  
"How are you blocking my curse Black?" Sirius glared with slight confusion.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you answer that Voldemort?" Voldemort glared back and then turned his eyes upon Harry who stopped his weeping and was staring upon his Godfather.  
  
"What have you done Harry?" Voldemort walked forward and kneeled down. He grabbed Harry's chin so the small child was forced to look into his eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I did it Master," Everyone turned towards the voice that came from behind Sirius. A limping figure stepped forward.  
  
It was Severus Snape.  
  
  
  
N/A: OMG, I took forever to write this chapter! I was so busy with my other fics that I couldn't work on this one...but now I can! Don't forget to R/R! Please! ^_^ Thanks a bunch!  
  
Oh yes, I NEED A BETA READER! If you would like to be mine, please email me or leave it in your review! Thanks!  
  
Oh yes! If you would like to join a mailing list for any of my fics just leave the request in your review! Thanks! 


	19. Chapter 19: Change of Heart

N/A: Yes...this chapter took forever; I know! But hopefully it was worth the wait...oh yeah; just as a warning, Voldemort goes somewhat crazy in this chapter...beware! Also, this chapter has got to be one of my favorites because...well, I like the way I explain Voldemort! You'll see! ^.^  
  
Now...story time!  
  
ADDITION: More Author Notes added...please check at bottom.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Change of Heart  
  
The room was silent when everyone stared at the slim figure of Severus Snape who was now giving all of his weight to a table near by. His leg looked like it was broken because it was twisted backwards. Voldemort just glared.  
  
"And how are you blocking my curse, traitor?" The monster spat out as he released Harry's chin from his pale hand roughly. The slight movement sent Harry's whole body to the ground. Hell had erupted.  
  
"Why should I tell you, master? I can't believe you! If you think this is the best way to 'break' you Grandson you have got to be insane! What is the matter with you?" Snape yelled as he directed his hand in Harry's way. The room was silent as Voldemort's eyes flashed upon the breaking hero.  
  
"Are you in pain Harry?" Voldemort asked in a hoarse whisper, "Am I really breaking you?"  
  
Sirius wanted to walk over to Voldemort and slap him while also wanting to walk forward so he could protect his best friend's kid but he found his legs wouldn't move. All he could do is turn his eyes upon the weeping child who was lying on the floor.  
  
"I-I won't l-let you get t-t-to me! I WON'T!" Harry lifted his head off of the ground and he grabbed it as if in pain. He started to press as much force as he could onto his delicate skull as he scratched at his head roughly. Snape stepped forward.  
  
"Just look at him! Look what you have done! Is this how you really want Harry to live? In pain? I'm not sure what are you, master, but whatever you are it isn't human! No one could take such pleasure in seeing their own flesh and blood scream from the darkest part of misery!" Severus, seeming to forget about his hurt leg, jumped blindly towards Voldemort to knock him down. The two fell onto the ground with a painful thump; hisses of pain drawing from each of their mouths. Sirius, gaining the control of his body again, ran forward at fell to the floor to hug his weeping godson. Harry fell limp against Sirius, not being able to see the fight between his Potion's Master and the Dark Lord.  
  
"Sirius, get Harry the hell out of here! Now!" Severus was beginning to get the agony back in his leg as Voldemort kicked it harshly. Drawing his wand, Voldemort placed the Cruciatus cruse on Snape. The room was filled with screams that echoed in everyone's ears. Smirking slightly, Voldemort turned his eyes back towards Sirius who was trying to make his way towards the exit.  
  
"Going somewhere, Black?" Sirius didn't bother to turn around; he had to get Harry out of here. Sighing bitterly, Voldemort raised his wand swiftly.  
  
"Accio!" There was a sudden pulling on Sirius's body that was pulling him towards Voldemort again. He tried to run against the curse but his resistance was useless. Voldemort gave out one of his high-pitched laughs as he formed magic rope to wrap around Sirius. The pain on his body was immense as the ropes continued to grow tighter and Sirius accidentally dropped his godson in surprise. He gasped in fear and pain, eyes growing large as Harry hit the floor with a loud crack. Voldemort walked pass Sirius and towards the beloved boy who lived. A plastered smile formed on the monster's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Black but Harry has to extend his stay here with me. But of course you're allowed to stay too...I bet you'll love seeing your godson break under my power. This young beauty must be tamed before something really bad happens to him...yet I must say that he is lasting longer than planned. Hopefully I'll end his sanity by tonight." Sirius looked up, staring into the Dark Lord's red depths. His lips turned into a snarl as he tried to lung himself at the bastard who was trying to harm his godson. Voldemort laughed harshly as Sirius was blown across the room, his head colliding with the hard wall. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, Sirius went out cold.  
  
"Now...where was I? Oh yes!" Voldemort turned to pick up his light grandson. The child was still unconscious, his head leaning against Voldemort's chest for support. The Dark Lord's evil smug disappeared suddenly and it was replaced with an unusual sweet smile.  
  
Voldemort faced his long forgotten Death Eater. Markous jumped in surprise as he saw the kind look upon his master's face. He had never seen him so happy.  
  
"Markous, please take both Black and Snape down to the dungeons; I believe that they will enjoy their stay being surrounded by Dementors." Markous took an uneasy step forward and bowed hesitantly. Had his master just said please...to him no less? Shaking his head barely, Markous took out his wand and levitated the pain-filled Snape and the knocked out Black. The Death Eater walked out of the room, deciding that there was still hope for his master. 'Hopefully Harry will really be our savior...maybe he can change the evil Dark Lord...'  
  
"You really believe that Markous?" The surprised Death Eater stopped suddenly, turning to face his lord on the spot. Voldemort's red eyes were burning into his and his mind finally clicked.  
  
Voldemort is a mind reader.  
  
"Yes my lord-"Hoping he wasn't making the worst mistake in his life, Markous returned his master's hard stare. Voldemort closed his eyes in distasteful defeat and nodded his head slightly. Markous was yet again surprised.  
  
"Yes Markous, you're right. Even though I'm being harsher than hell on him I feel this strange bond towards him...I don't know what it is-"  
  
"It's love, master." Voldemort opened his eyes suddenly, his scarlet eyes flashing with confusion. Apparently the Dark Lord had never felt love before. It was quite sad but still; it is good that he felt it now than never.  
  
"Please leave me Markous. Tend to our guests." Markous nodded again, turning to really leave this time. Once Voldemort and Harry were the only ones in the room, Voldemort placed Harry down on one of the tables in Snape's classroom. The young child shuddered in his unconscious as his burning skin came in contact with the cool table. A soft cry of pain left the boy's lips as he began to whimper continuously. Voldemort's gentle smile turned into a worried frown as he stared down at the breaking child. How could he have done this to him?  
  
"Oh God, please...leave Sirius alone! Please!" There were silent tears coming from the sleeping child. Harry was now slashing around, trying to grab at something in front of him. Voldemort took one of his white hands and gathered his grandson's within his own, hoping that Harry would stop this wild dreaming. Yet he didn't.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't be allowed to life! My God, kill me! Kill me!" Voldemort froze, eyes widening with the child's dream talk. He let go of Harry's hand quickly, shaking his head somewhat. He didn't want to hear what was about to come...he knew it.  
  
"I hate you Voldemort! Please, just kill me already! I'm just a pain...let me fade away! Kill me!" Voldemort took a step back, eyes quaking; there were tiny bits of water falling from his eyes. Voldemort looked at his hands in surprise as the droplets fell upon them.  
  
This was the first time in his life that he had cried.  
  
He grasped his head in his hands, holding onto his head as if it was his deal life. Harry continued to thrash as Voldemort took many steps away from him, hoping he would wake up from this nightmare. Once he was at the wall he turned so he wouldn't have to look at the child. His tears littered the floor, falling freely from his cheeks. His hands fell to his face, the long white fingers the Dark Lord had covered his entire face. There Voldemort wept sadly, trying to figure out what was his problem. The one and only Harry Potter had made him break down for the first time...his own grandson made him feel uncertain of himself. He let his hands drop to his sides quickly, eyes now dry from lack of water. His eyes narrowed as he looked over to his grandson who was still thrashing at the air blindly.  
  
"This is all a mind trap. My adorable grandson wanted me to fall in love with him so he could save his godfather. This is just a trap that the brat set in my mind! A stupid mind trap!" Voldemort walked over to Harry and slapped him across the face sharply. Harry woke up suddenly, eyes filled with watery tears and fear. Once he saw the anger in Voldemort's fierce orbs he tired to get up but the child was pushed down harshly by Voldemort. All the Dark Lord did was glare.  
  
"Oh Harry, you thought that your little mind trick would work on me but no...it didn't! I saw through it and now...now you're going to pay. I'm going to make that godfather of yours scream until he dies from seeing you go insane. Then I'll kill that bastard Severus; he'll rot in hell forever after I get through with him! And you, my dear sweet Harry...I'm going to break you. I want to see you break until you can't remember who you are. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Voldemort laughed cruelly as he watched Harry's eyes shine out pure fear from the darkest depths of his heart. The Dark Lord roughly picked Harry up and placed him into his arms, grasping the boy who lived extremely tightly. But Voldemort just couldn't stop there.  
  
"When you forget everything Harry I'll make sure that you are always on my side and that no one will touch you. You'll live until the end of time under my command and we shall rule the world. You'll be mine...forever!" Voldemort walked out of the room, clutching Harry to himself. The young child squirmed in the Dark Lord's grasp, hoping that he could get away from this insane monster. His struggle was useless. Voldemort was walking down the hall and he passed a very confused and alone Markous. The young Death Eater looked at Harry whose eyes glinted with plea. Markous passed them silently, knowing the worst had happened. Instead of turning his lord nicer the young child had pushed the limits on the Dark Lord. Now everyone was going to suffer the consequences. Voldemort passed Markous quickly, making his way towards the dungeon. He stopped in the doorway to the dark passage and looked down to his scared grandson. Voldemort simply smirked.  
  
"To put it simply Harry; you changed my heart...again. And now I'm mad. Say goodbye to everything you've ever loved, young one." With that, the two made their way down to the dungeon to face their destiny.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Yay! That chapter was sooo much fun to write! Don't you just love the sad Voldemort? I love writing the scene when he cried...^.^  
  
Anywho read and rate folks! I love the reviews! Keep them coming and I'll be a happy enough camper to keep writing! How about it? Just R/R!  
  
And here is where I would usually let my adorable peoples say fun stuff but that was banned...but I CAN give you an update on where this story lies.  
  
I've started on the 20th chapter and it isn't going too well. The rest of this story has been plotted out but Voldemort is being horseful and he won't corporate. And for some reason a pink bunny pops up into my head whenever I try to write any dealing with Harry Potter (blame Gravitation). But yes, I'm really hoping to have chapter 20 out by May something...just bear with me and I'll give everyone a nice little oneshot dealing with our favorite characters! ^_^ 


	20. Chapter 20: Shadowed Fate

N/A: ...here's chapter twenty...:runs away from bashers:

* * *

Chapter 20 

Shadowed Fate

The darkened path to the dungeons was less than enjoying; Harry's forest eyes were blank with lasting fear while Voldemort's mind was set on crumbling his griffin the way he pleased. Only footsteps were heard as Voldemort continued his haste walk, gripping his precious toy closer to himself.

"Please-" Footsteps ceased as the small whimper escaped the Gryffindor's mouth. Crimson orbs narrowed as Harry trembled, fear rising in his chest dramatically.

"Please_ what_, dear Harry?" Jade teared, becoming wide with naïve shock. The grip tightened on the boy who lived and the poor child moaned with agony. Even so, the Dark Lord continued his reflex torture on his grandson.

"P-please…STOP!" A disturbing cracking sound rung through the dungeon hallways, which was quickly followed by a hoarse scream. A smile crept onto the Slytherin's face as he gazed at his breaking grandson. The child was still weeping, leafy eyes closed, hoping that it would all disappear. Instead, Voldemort continued his trek down the dark halls. Moments later, Harry was released from the demon's grasp but, unfortunately, he hit the floor painfully. The child moaned again, opening his eyes. Even though his eyes were now open, he had known that he didn't want to know where he was while they were still shut.

"Hasn't been long, has it; Black?" The cell in front of Harry appeared empty until a shadowy figure made itself noticeable. Darkness covered Sirius Black like a dark cloak, covering his worried expression.

"What have you done with Harry?" Sighing, Voldemort motioned to Harry's still figure on the ground. Sirius followed the Dark Lord's gesture until his eyes rested on his broken godson. A lone whimper was emitted from Harry, making Sirius cringe.

"As you can see, Black, I haven't done anything too serious to him _yet_," Voldemort's grin widened as the Animagus looked up at his abruptly, brown depths staring at the murderer, "…but that is soon to change." Sirius growled as Voldemort drew his wand, letting his doggish side show.

"Don't you dare-" Before Sirius could finish his sentence, Voldemort whispered soft words which caused the boy who lived to shriek, whom started to continuously fidget on the ground. His pained yells of torment continued, being sounds of pleasure on the Dark Lord's ears. Sirius rushed towards the front of the cell, reaching through the bars to try to protect his godson. Voldemort glared at this, his crimson pits reflecting what seemed to be envy, and he put his wand on the older wizard, soon smirking at the convict's harsh yell. Harry stopped twitching, turning his forests upon his hurting godfather. The boy's depths grew.

"No! Leave him alone! Voldemort!" The Dark Lord stopped. He looked down, watching slowly as his precious grandson stood. Fiery crimson clashed with Harry's innocent emeralds, sending sparks between the two of them. The snake frowned, thin lips pressed tightly together. The boy who lived stood in front of Sirius, arms extended at full length at sides. He glared at Voldemort, ignoring the aching that stung his whole body. The Dark Lord ground his teeth in frustration, trying to discount his jealousy of the petty convict. His ignorance failed.

"What, dear Harry? Would you rather watch your beloved wolf die first? Or your Potion's Master?" A constant ringing filled Harry's mind. The Dark Lord smiled once again, enjoying the disbelief of the griffin's thoughts. He wanted to make this child pay for putting him through such misery…for making his feel so lonely…for making him cry.

He wanted to make Harry feel what he felt…

…alone.

"Yes. I have Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black all in my possession. Their fates have already been decided…but I'll give you the honor of deciding who'll die first. What's your choice, Harry?" The child stared at his grandfather, forests lost inside the Dark Lord's scarlet hues. His figure trembled, arms quaking, and his mind faltered.

"…can't you just…take me…instead-?" Voldemort stared at his Harry, not enjoying the gist of the conversation soon to follow. He kept silent though, letting the trembling child continue with his wavering words.

"If I give in, won't you just…let…the ones I love go free?" Something sparked in the back the of Dark Lord's mind. He grew furious.

"No. Do you know why, Harry? It's because it's you, and it will always be you who'll never be allowed to win, no matter the circumstances. But I-" Voldemort took a step closer letting his blackened shadow swallow his grandson's figure, "-I'll be the one winning. I will always win. You can never win. Because you're _mine_." With that, Voldemort placed one of his large hands on Harry's shoulder, shoving him to his side. The griffin fell to his right, falling on his injured arm. A broken scream coming from the Animagus filled the dungeons. Harry's scream soon followed his godfather's.

"SIRIUS!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

At the end of the hall, Remus cringed at Harry's pained scream. Another voice soon followed, belonging to the Dark Lord, and Harry screamed continuously, sending fright through the lone wolf. His figure quaked, mind shattering. He backed up against the cold wall of his cell, crystal depths breaking.

"…Sir…ius…"

Severus shivered. Looking away from the weeping werewolf, he turned to look in the direction of the screaming, keeping his pitch black eyes from watering. That pained scream of his student would never leave his mind again.

Neither would the laughter of the Dark Lord that soon followed.

Markous shook his head sadly.

_/ So much for saving the Dark Lord. / _

Footsteps began to approach the trio…and the shadowed fates of all three crept upon them, forcing them all to be lost in the darkened shadows of their futures.

* * *

N/A: O.O 

I'm sorry! I...just didn't have a good idea for this fanfic...but now I DO! And if I get enough reviews within a few weeks, I'll update SOON! There's only a few chapters left, anyway...I'm attempting to make only 21 or 22...so...yes...REVIEW!

And, I'm not saying anything yet, but don't assume that Sirius is dead yet. Remember he came back to life before? Miracles are bound to happen again...:evil laughter in background:


End file.
